1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to liquid purification systems and methods for decontaminating microbe infested liquids. In particular, this invention relates to a microbe decontamination structure which provides a high efficiency system for destroying microbes in a liquid. Still further, this invention directs itself to a liquid purification system where two immiscible liquids are used for chemical reaction isolation and liquid-to-liquid thermal transfer between the liquids in a manner whereby microbes are destroyed. Still further, this invention relates to a liquid purification system where a microbe infested liquid is passed through a heated purifying liquid composition by gravity assist and the temperature of the microbe infested liquid is raised to a point which destroys the microbes contained therein. Additionally, this invention relates to a liquid purification system where microbe infested liquid is passed by gravity assist through an electrically heated immiscible fluid composition to provide an efficient liquid-to-liquid transfer of heat. Further, this invention relates to a system where initially treated liquid, after passing through an immiscible purifying liquid composition is returned to the heated portion of the purifying liquid composition for further heating of the initially treated liquid to produce a substantially purified liquid. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a system whereby the substantially purified liquid is further placed in heat exchange relation with incoming micro-infested liquids for pre-heating the microbe-infested liquids prior to its insertion into a tank containing the heated purifying liquid composition.
2. Prior Art
Liquid purification systems and methods therefor are known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,647,624; 783,880; 1,678,819; 2,307,078; 110,638; 2,353,382; 3,296,122; 3,925,149; 2,182,428; 3,856,492; 1,297,171; 2,009,510; and, 5,552,057.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,624 is directed to a treatment of blood with an oleaginous substance such as vegetable oil. In this type of system, a vessel is partially filled with a synthetic or natural oil. Blood is then introduced through an open end at the top of the vessel and by the differences in specific gravity and immiscibility between the blood and oil, the blood passes continuously through the body of oily material and collects to form a layer at the bottom of the vessel. However, this system is not directed to the combined element concept of passing microbe infested liquid through a heated immiscible fluid composition, as is necessary to the subject invention concept with the further heating of an initially treated liquid and heat exchange necessary to provide an efficient purification system as described with respect to the subject system.
U.S. Pat. No. 783,880 is directed to a system for heating and purifying oil. Apparently, oil is maintained in a tank and rotated and water is introduced at a top end which sinks through the oil by reason of its higher specific gravity. In some manner, impurities contained within the water pass to the bottom of the tank, however, once again, this does not provide for the combined elements for the purposes and objectives of the subject liquid purification system including the heating of the liquid purifying system and then a re-heating process of the treated liquid as is necessary to the subject invention system.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,678,819 is directed to a process for removing hydrochloric acid from sugar solutions. A stream of hot oil is supplied to a tank through an inlet pipe and concurrently the solution to be freed of hydrochloric acid is supplied under pressure to a spray nozzle. The spray of solution containing the hydrochloric acid falls from the spraying device onto the hot surface of the oil and the hydrochloric acid is vaporized. Once again, this reference does not provide for the combined elements of the subject liquid purification system including both heat exchange and re-heating of the treated liquid, as well as pre-heating of any microbe infested liquid with the contiguous interface of the immiscible compositions, as is provided by the subject Patent Application system and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 839,926 is directed to a method of destroying organisms in water and other liquids. Contaminated liquid is introduced into a purifying chamber wherein it is heated. The treated liquid exits the treatment chamber and is introduced into a preheating chamber where it pre-heats infested liquid prior to its introduction into the purifying chamber. This reference fails to teach the concept, let alone details for the combined elements of the subject system, including, for example, further heating of an initially heated and treated liquid, within the purifying chamber, which improves the overall efficiency of the purification system of the present invention over prior art systems.